


ヤンキーとヤクザ

by Mayashiro



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayashiro/pseuds/Mayashiro
Summary: Story of 8 delinquents getting entangled with a mysterious transfer student who swore revenge on his family's murderer.NabeKoji, with slight IwaFuka, AbeSaku, DateRaul and YugoMeme.Original story title was Mysterious Orange but I changed it to ヤンキーとヤクザ (Delinquent and Yakuza) ^^ Enjoy reading ♡
Relationships: Mukai Kouji/Watanabe Shouta
Kudos: 3





	1. A Transfer Student.

Chaos. The sound of wood breaking could be heard as a student went flying through the door along with a desk lodged in the middle of the broken threshold. Raging screams and insults were being thrown at eachother as well as punches. This was the norm in J Gakuen, students continously fight each other to take the throne of being the strongest and stand at the top of the school. On the rooftop, there was a group of boys that could be seen lounging around and not bothering with the fight at all. They were the current strongest group of J Gakuen. The members are Fukazawa Tatsuya, there were rumors that he is the son of a yakuza head. Sakuma Daisuke, he is quite cheerful and friendly but his past says the opposite. Watanabe Shota, his face and personality is as cold as ice though he is nice to people he consider friends. Miyadate Ryota, the gentleman, despite his mannerisms and kind look, his anger strikes as flames and is the exact opposite of his childhood friend Shota. Iwamoto Hikaru, the quiet leader of the group, his striking physique terrifies easily. Abe Ryohei, the brains of the group, he rarely fights and is always studying but is quite strong. Meguro Ren, the sadistic model with a mischievious strike. Raul, youngest of the group, he is still new to fights but is quite good. Some of them were looking at the court and cheering on the fight, others paid no attention and were doing their own buisness. 

"Hey, the transfer student is coming today right?" asked Ryohei.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of kid it is?" joining in the conversation was Meguro who turned his attention from the court fight to his friend.

"I've heard that he is from Osaka, dunno why he's transferring here though~"

"Hmm~? Hey, look over there, there a student sneaking in from the fence~" said Meguro as he tapped on Ryohei's shoulder gaining the older's attention.

"Hehe, trying to avoid the fight is useless, you'll still get dragged into it nyahaha~" 

"Oh, Sakkun~You were listening?" Ryohei asked while patting the chair next to him, telling Sakuma to sit down next to him before looking down from the bars at the student.

The said student with a pretty small build was slowly making his way from the bushes before standing up straight, dusting his uniform and lightly trekking to the opposite direction from the happening fight. He had light brown hair and was wearing a grey hoodie underneath his gakuran which had it's sleeves rolled up. 

"Wait, he doesn't look like a student of ours doesn't he?.... Ah!! He's not wearing our badge!!" Ryohei's shout gained the attention of the sleeping Hikaru who stirred and glanced at the three of them.

"Is there someone coming in? Intruder from another school?" asked Hikaru.

"Nah, I think he is our transfer student, his uniform looks new too~ Not to mention he doesn't have a single scar on his face or arms~" said Ryohei, who is completely focused on staring at the new student who is making his way towards the faculty room.

The student suddenly halted his steps before slowly turning his head and looked at Ryohei straight in the eyes. He slightly grinned before nodding his head as a greeting before going on his way. Ryohei blinked and tilted his head in confusion before yelping and letting out a scream.

"Waaahhh!! He looked at me!! Ehhh???" At Ryohei's panicked scream, everyone completely turned their attention on him. Even the sleeping Watanabe woke up and was pretty suprised at him.

"Abe-chan? Did something happen?" asked a confused Fukazawa. Ryohei was still gaping at the direction of the now gone transfer student before gulping and replying.

"He totally scared me.... I mean, we're on the rooftop... How did he notice I was looking at him...??"

"Weren't you staring? He would notice obviously...??" asked Iwamoto.

"B-but...Sakkun, Meguro~ You saw him too didn't you? That smile was terrifying...."

"Eh? Ah, sorry, Abe-kun, I wasn't looking~" Meguro's attention was focused on his phone. 

"Hmm? Ah~I was staring at Abe-chan~" said a very smiley Sakuma. 

"Shouldn't we check him out?" asked Miyadate.

"Someone is bound to do that soon, we can just watch when it happens." said Watanabe who had a bored look on his face. 

"It'll happen pretty soon so I'll go for a walk~ Maybe I'll get to see him too~" said Fukazawa, standing up and streching while walking to the staircase.

"Ehhh~ I'll follow you too~ I wanna see~" said Raul.

After a few minutes, everyone except for Watanabe and Iwamoto left for a walk.

"Shota, you're not going?" asked Iwamoto.

"What for? I would rather nap~" answered Watanabe while yawning and stretching before laying down again.

"That's just like you~" teased Iwamoto while grinning.

About half an hour passed before everyone returned. Some of them was laughing and some were suprised especially Ryohei, Raul and Meguro.

"Saw him?" asked Iwamoto. Watanabe peeked an eye open at the question, showing interest despite his earlier attitude.

"He's definitely interesting~ That guy took on a group of second years like it was nothing, he was smiling when fighting too ahaha~" said Fukazawa who was amused by the new student.

"I heard through the faculty room~ His name is Mukai Koji, from Osaka, transferred from a prestigious school because of a fight~ couldn't hear the rest but that was about it~" said Meguro, he was still focused on his phone. On the other hand, Watanabe was completely shocked the moment he heard the name. Meguro, who glanced at him laughed at his ridiculous expression before asking him about it.

"Shota-kun~Your face! Ahahahaha~ Do you know him or something?"

"Koji...why did he.... I have to go!!" Before anyone could say anything, Watanabe bolted through the staircase and left. All of them were suprised and confused. They turned to Miyadate, who looked equally confused as everyone. He shook his head before saying.

"I've never heard of him from Shota... Maybe they were friends when he stayed in Osaka before?"

"Ah~he did say that before~" Fukazawa nodded before going back to his place and continuing his nap.

Watanabe rushed around the school trying to find Mukai but failed. He dejectedly walked around sulking, thinking that he was being avoided until he was tapped on the shoulder and poked on his left cheek. 

"Uwaa!!"

"Ahaha~ Scared you~? Shota-kun, I missed you~"

"Koji!! Why are you here!?!?"

"I wanted to find you obviously~"

"Really? You're lying, aren't you.... okay enough, I won't ask then....." 

"...Koji, you do know that enrolling in J Gakuen is dangerous right?"

"Shota! I'm not weak~ You know how strong I am right~?"

"Still what if-"

"Also, if I get in trouble you'll save me, right?" chuckled Mukai. He looked really happy upon meeting Watanabe and is bouncing from excitement. Watanabe on the other hand was panicking. He was relieved and happy to meet his friend again but was worried about Koji enrolling in J Gakuen. Koji is by no means weak but Shota knows that he has changed ever since he lost his family and he is worried on why Koji suddenly appeared in front him again.

.


	2. Shota and Koji.

Shota first met Koji when he had to follow his family and stay in Osaka for about 3 months. He was at a park taking in the breeze after unpacking his things and was talked to by Koji. They hit off pretty well and became good friends with Shota frequently coming over to his house for meals as he was quite neglected by his own family. Koji's family was quite welcoming and they treated him nicely despite knowing that Shota was a delinquent. To Koji who attends a prestigious school, Shota's stories of gang fights and his friend group's shenanigans were the most interesting in the world. Shota also got to know of Koji's secret. His family is actually related to the yakuza and he is also good at fighting but has to pretend that he is a normal teenager. He was suprised but vowed to keep it a secret and since that day, Koji became more attached to him as Shota accepted him for who he is. 

They spent their days together fooling around and as time passed, they ended up liking each other but as Shota had to move back to Tokyo, they both decided to keep their feelings to themselves. They parted ways with Koji promising that he will find Shota again when he visits Tokyo. The two of them tried to keep their contact by sending letters but it was hard for Shota to keep it from his parents and friends. One day, Koji stopped replying after he wrote to Shota that he lost his whole family and that they should stop contacting each other anymore as he didn't want anything to happen to his beloved friend. Shota was shocked but he refused to give up and kept sending letters but to no avail, a year passed without any news from Koji.

"Anyways, go home with me today. I'll introduce you to my group tomorrow. They seem pretty excited at seeing you earlier. What actually happened?"

"Waahh~ Can I stay over then~? Also, the fight earlier wasn't much, a group of second years picked a fight with me so I beat them up~"

"Uwah~ Second years are a problem to deal with~ They'll look for you tomorrow." Koji made a sour expression at Shota's remark before slightly fidgeting. He didn't have a problem with fighting them again but he didn't want to trouble Shota by any means.

"You can stay over today~ By the way, where do you live now?" asked Shota. He naturally grabbed Koji's hand leading him to a broken fence which is another loophole for students to enter. Koji slightly flushed pink at the action before slightly tilting his head and nervously glancing at Shota.

"I- uhh- don't have a home actually...." He instinctly averted his gaze, waiting for Shota to scold him but Shota only sighed and gripped his hand tighter before shifting his position, looking straight at Koji.

_No matter what happens Koji is still Koji, he is still an airhead who doesn't think twice before doing anything he wants. It can't be helped, stay with me....and please don't ever dissapear like that again...._

"You can stay at my place, I moved out from my parents house and my grandfather's sending money for me every month so it won't be a trouble...just....don't dissapear again, alright?..."

Koji blinked his eyes in suprise and slowly nodded his head before flushing again at their close proximity. He smiled shyly before shifting away and walked again, his steps lighter than usual. Shota also flushed before clearing his throat mumbling something and started walking again, almost dragging Koji with him from embarassment.

At Shota's invitation, Koji felt a surge of happiness. He had been alone without anyone by his side and felt lonely to the point that he felt he could die. He felt really light and if Shota wasn't holding his hands, he felt like he could combust and dissapear to the vast blue sky above them.

_Shota is still so kind to me...I should honestly talk to him about everything......_

_._


	3. Like Old Times Again.

After a short walk, they arrived at Shota's house. He is currently living alone in a small one room apartment. Shota fumbled a bit with his keys, feeling a bit jittery from having Koji next to him, before unlocking the door and inviting Koji in, telling him to take a seat on the sofa he had at the corner of his room. 

"Do you want to take a bath first? You can borrow my clothes.."

"O-oh, okay, then, excuse me~"

Taking his chance, Shota hurriedly cleaned up his room. There wasn't much of a mess but he was way too nervous and needed something to distract himself. He also left a pair of clothes for Koji to change in before grabbing two juice bottles and some snacks before sitting at the living room. After some time passed, Koji came out, drying his hair before sitting next to Shota. Shota offered the snacks and juice to him before looking for his phone, saying that he forgot to text his friends that he was going home first. After finishing, he glanced at Koji and seeing that Koji is also on his phone, he tapped Koji on the shoulder before dropping his phone on Koji's lap.

"Koji, put your number in my phone."

"Oh! Okay, I'll put yours in mine too~"

"I still have some snacks if you're hungry, it's somewhere over there, just search randomly...... I'll go take a shower then!"

"I'm fine with these~go on~"

While Shota was taking a shower, Koji took his phone and Shota's phone, saving each other's number in their respective phones before setting it back on the small table in front of him and started munching on one of the snacks. Murmuring on how tasty the snack is, he looked around the room and chuckled after spotting a Cinnamoroll plush toy on Shota's bedside table. _Shota did say he likes Cinnamoroll fufufu~_ He also noticed how Shota kept a photo album at the highest shelf but before he could take a look at it, Shota came out, drying his hair and snorting when he looked at Koji.

"Ahahaha~ Koji, your hair is sticking up~" 

"Hmm? Do I look weird?"

"Really, you looked like Ultraman for a second, ahahaha~"

"Shota~ Stop teasing me~"

Sitting next to Koji again, he smoothed out Koji's hair before drying his own hair and taking one of the snacks, munching on them. They made some small talk before Shota asked if Koji was still interested in cameras and taking pictures and the glint in Koji's eyes answers everything. He could swear he saw stars in Koji's eyes for a second. Talking animatedly, Koji babbled on about his hobby and asked about the photo album on impulse. Shota sheepishly smiled before taking it out and showing it to Koji. He was a bit hesitant on showing Koji the album as it also contained some pictures of Koji's family too but couldn't refuse at the sparkle in Koji's eyes. Browsing through the album, they both pointed out their memories of specific moments that they remember. Koji was laughing loudly at weird pictures of Shota, remembering when he took the pictures. They continued on for about a few hours before Shota realized that it was already evening and that they probably both haven't eaten something proper. Checking his phone for the exact time, he asked Koji about it. 

"Ah! Shota~ I can cook for you~"

"You don't mind? Ah~I haven't eaten home cooked food in years~"

"I'll make something simple, fried rice and stir fried vegetables~ "

"I'll go buy the ingredients then, what do you need?"

Getting a list of groceries from Koji, Shota left to buy the ingredients. After buying everything on the list and some extra snacks, he returned and was immediately driven away from the kitchen area after stocking up the groceries. He slightly sulked at Koji who doesn't even trust him with a kitchen knife and sat back in front of the table, taking his phone and checking messages from his half worried and overly curious friends before sending a light reply. Koji took his time and after about half an hour, he called out to Shota who was glaring at his phone probably due to his friends's messages. 

"Shota~" _No answer...why is he glaring though....?_

"Shota-kun~" _Oh, he's typing something, and is still glaring...I wonder what they're talking about hehe~_

"Shoppi~I've finished, weren't you hungry?"

"O-oh! Sorry, these guys are being annoying again..." _That nickname...I missed being called that..haha~_

"Ufufu~ Let's eat, I'm hungry~" Koji was actually nervous, he hadn't cooked in a long time so he decided to wait for Shota's reaction before eating.

"Uwa! This tastes so good~" _Wait, how is he so good at cooking...this might better than Ryota's cooking at some point...uwaaahh~ if I can eat this everyday it would be crazy~_

"Really? Aahh~ I'm glad, the last time I cooked was quite a long time ago so I was worried if my skills dropped~" Taking a spoon himself, he nodded at the taste in satisfaction before eating again.

"Hmm~ You have always been good at cooking, it tastes nostalgic actually~ Remember that time when...."

While eating, the topic shifted their old memories together and Shota was about to choke from laughing at all the funky stories coming up before Koji forced him to finish all his portion before talking again. After finishing their meal, Shota washed all the dishes while Koji cleaned up the table and sneakily snacked on a pudding behind Shota's back. Returning to the living room, he noticed Koji sitting on the floor near the sofa again and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not sleeping on the sofa, take the bed."

"Ehhh~ But I don't mind, you should sleep properly~"

"No, you cooked for me, treat it as a thanks."

"But, you're letting me stay over, I should do that much-"

"Get to the bed before I throw you on it..."

"Can you not be so scary suddenly~ Alright, I'll take the bed. Thank you, Shoppi~"

"Yeah, go on..."

They both settled down at their respective places before Koji spoke.

"Hey, Shota, I'm not sleepy yet, can we talk some more~?"

"Sure....." _Okay, this is my chance, I should ask him something at least...._

"Hey...I know I said I wouldn't ask but.... there's really nothing you can tell me?"

"Hmm~ Well, ask anything then, I'll see if I can reply or not~"

"Where did all of your stuff go? You don't even have your beloved camera with you..."

"Ahaha~ I knew you would ask that! I left most of my belongings in a coin locker at the train station~ Hey, if you really don't mind me living with you, can I go take my stuff tomorrow? I really want my camera now ughhh..."

"Sure, you can leave your things over there~"

"......" 

"Koji? Huh, he's already sleeping..." _He must've been really tired to just pass out like that..._

"Goodnight, Koji."

"G'night~Shoppi~" _Sleep-talk!? That almost scared the shit out of me...._

_._


	4. Crash and Meeting.

The tranquil peace in Shota's apartment was disturbed by the loud and blearing sound of the alarm clock. Slightly whining at the volume, Koji haphazardly moved his arm before locating the alarm clock and stopping it, opening his eyes blearily and taking in his surroundings. _Ah, I'm at Shoppi's house....He's still sleeping, how can he not wake up at that hahaha~_ With a stumble in his step, Koji went to the bathroom after getting his uniform to change back in and started his day. Coming out from the bathroom, he immediately spotted Shota, who for some reason is sitting in perfect seiza on the sofa and called out to him.

"Good morning, Shoppi~ I've finished, you can use the bathroom now~ Also, why the seiza ahaha~"

"Hmm~ G'morning, it helps me to stay awake~ Ah, Koji...can you make something for breakfast?"

"Hehe~ Sure, why not~" He slightly chuckled at Shota who made a small victory pose before wobbling to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes.

While humming a song, Koji began making oyakodon and miso soup for breakfast. He finished earlier than expected and also made some light coffee for both of them. Just right after he finished setting the table, Shota came out from the bathroom while messing around with his hair, lightly styling it. They both sat at the table and started eating. While Shota keep praising him for his cooking, Koji retorted back that Shota is just too bad at cooking causing him to sulk until Koji offered to teach him some simple reciepes he could cook himself. They both lounged around after finishing and since Koji was planning to take his items, he left first, telling Shota that after he dropped off his items, he'll head to J Gakuen so there was no need to wait for him.

Time passed after they both left and it was about afternoon when Koji finished getting his items to Shota's apartment. On the way to school, he spotted two tall guys getting dragged by a group of delinquents, one had a handsome face and the other one looks familiar to him. _Ah! He was the one whom I saw on the rooftop yesterday...._ Koji immediately followed them, having a bad feeling that something was going to happen and true to his gut, the moment he arrived at the scene, he saw one of the guys trying to ambush the shorter of the two with a metal pipe. He wasted no time before kicking the guy in the stomach and taking a hold of the pipe, throwing it away.

"Hey, hey, are you trying to kill him or something~ Metal pipes are dangerous, okay~"

He noticed both of them looking at him with round eyes for a second before focusing on the fight at hand. Koji also joined in and after the fight finished with the guys running away, he turned to look at them, lightly smiling and asking if they were fine.

"T-thank you, it could've been really bad if that metal pipe hit me... You're the new transfer student at J Gakuen aren't you? I'm Abe Ryohei, Oi Meguro, say something instead of glaring will you?" said Ryohei, elbowing Meguro who is straight glaring at Koji. Koji is still smiling while looking at them.

"Oh...I'm Meguro Ren..."

"I'm Mukai Koji~ Well, you two seem fine so I guess my help was unneeded after all~ Excuse me~"

"Wait, you're Shota's friend right? Walk with us?"

"Yes, I'm his friend but no it's fine, I don't want to intrude~"

"It's fine, really, right Meguro?"

"....if Abe-chan's inviting, I don't mind I guess"

"By the way, you're from Osaka, right?" asked Ryohei, the three of them walked in a triangle with Koji and Ryohei next to each other while Meguro is languidly following behind.

"Hehe, yes, Meguro-kun was eavesdropping yesterday, right? Hey, what else did you hear~?"

Meguro's face turned red at Mukai's words before mumbling about what he heard yesterday.

"Well that is about it but to put it simply, after I lost my parents, my uncle took me in but I keep getting into fights here and there so he told me to live on my own, I could've stayed in my old house but I moved to Tokyo on impulse~"

"I'm sorry to hear that you lost your parents...." said Meguro and Ryohei. They were both suprised at Koji's words and felt guilty for bringing up the topic. They walked in silence before Ryohei noticed that Koji had a camera slightly protruding out from his bag.

"Mukai-kun, careful, the camera is gonna fall out!"

"Woah! Aaahhh~ I shoved it in my bag because of the fight earlier! Thank you, Abe-kun, also you can call me Koji, that goes for Meguro-kun too~"

"You like taking pictures?"

"Yeah, want me to take a picture of you?"

"No it's fine, snap a shot of Meguro if you want, he's a part-time model, Meguro, do you mind?"

"It's fine but out of work I'm shy to have my picture taken..."

"Then, can the two of you walk in front of me, I'll just take one shot, please~"

"Eh, me too?"

"Yes, Abe-kun too, okay.... Just walk like you two usually do......! Okay, taken!"

"Oh! Let me see~/How was it?" 

"Here you go~ I think it looks good~"

"Woah, the angle is nice!" said Meguro and Ryohei nodded at the statement.

"Thank you, thank you~"

They walked together chatting on random topics and suprisingly Meguro and Koji got along immediately after they both loosened up. Ryohei shaked his head at Meguro's failed pretense before joining in the conversation. The two of them headed for the rooftop and while Koji hesitated to follow, he was coaxed by Meguro who told him that Shota is probably there too. Arriving at the rooftop, before Koji even managed to greet everyone, he was dragged away by Shota who stole his camera.

"Confiscated, this your old one and it definitely has pictures of me right? No way I'm showing this to anyone!"

"Ahaha~ Isn't it fine~ Besides I took a shot of Meguro-kun and Abe-kun earlier-"

"No means no, you still have the compact camera in your bag right? I'm gonna hold this one for now! Also, why are you suddenly friends with Meguro and Abe-chan?"

"Shota~ Can you introduce him to us first before openly flirting~?" said Fukazawa while smirking. Shota clicked his tounge before dragging Koji back infront of everyone before sighing. Koji on the other hand almost turned beet red at Fukazawa's statement. _Wait.... what just...._ _He didn't deny the flirting part.... Eeeehhhh!!??_

"Don't you pretty much know everything from Meguro's eavesdropping yesterday...?" 

"Not you too, Shota-kun, Koji-kun already teased me for it...." 

".....Whatever.... go on, introduce yourself~" 

"Hai, doumo minna no bannou choumiryou koto shio koji yori mo Mukai Koji desu~ I'm from Osaka, as you've heard, I like cameras and taking pictures.... ah, and fighting also~ehehe~"

"...You're still doing that....?"

"You told me you liked that introduction!!"

"Hey, listen, a group from Raizen Gakuen dragged me and Meguro to the factory near, I almost got hit by a metal pipe if it wasn't for Koji-kun saving me!" said Ryohei. He noticed that everyone was out of loop and confused by the banter happening and decided to move the topic on the fight earlier. Sakuma immediately hugged Ryohei and asked if he was fine, recieving a nod from Ryohei before settling in the seat next to him. Everyone chimed in asking if Ryohei was fine and he assured everyone he was.

"RaiGaku is attacking our students a lot nowdays... I wonder why....." said Fukazawa. He then stood up before going infront of Koji and offering his hand.

"I'm Fukazawa Tatsuya, you'll make a nice addition to our group, wanna join?" Accepting Fukazawa's handshake, Koji nodded excitedly before looking back at Shota, who was watching the exchange with a small proud smile.

"...What?...You don't need my permission to join, Fukka's our leader, well, Hikaru is the actual leader but Fukka is the one who choses our members." Koji nodded at Shota's words before Iwamoto spoke up from his position.

"I'm Iwamoto Hikaru, yoroshiku!" _Woah, Iwamoto-kun is cool~ I wonder how strong he is~ I'm glad he seem to accept me in the group~ He..... slightly reminds me of my brother........._

"Sakuma Daisuke here~ Yoroshiku piiman de arima~su!" _Takuma-kun! No wait, Sakuma-kun! He seems like a nice person! I should be careful not to mistake his name out loud, whoops~_

"Miyadate Ryota, welcome to our group Koji." _Oh! Miyadate-san! He's Shota's childhood friend!~ What a cool person! I hope we can get along~_

"I'm Raul~Hey, is Koji-kun a first year?" 

"Nope, I'm a second year, same with Shota!" _and Raul-kun! He's so tall....! Even taller than Meguro-kun and he's a first year! That's some impressive height!_

After finishing their introductions, he was sat between Miyadate and Shota before they start asking him questions, getting to know him better. While chatting, Koji tried to retrieve his camera from Shota but failed countless times and was slightly teary eyed when Shota caved in and returned it. He clutched his camera to his chest before moving away, sitting next to Iwamoto, who was the furthest from Shota.

"You bought him here yet you're bullying him so much~ What's with you Shota~" said Iwamoto, he naturally patted Koji on the head, comforting the pouting Koji. He pulled his hand back at Shota's glare but not before jutting his tounge out, teasing the other.

"Koji! C'mere." Koji glared at him and shook his head.

"Can you at least sit next to Ryota, I don't trust the others to not lay a hand on you!" said Shota while glaring at Iwamoto who raised his hand in defense.

"I have Fukka okay~"

"My bad, my bad~"

"Eh!? Fukazawa-kun and Iwamoto-kun are dating?" asked Koji while moving back to his original seat.

"Yeah, actually, most of us have a partner." said Iwamoto. He casually slung an arm over Fukazawa who is busy with his game. 

"I like Abe-chan but he never says yes or no so it's hard to tell~" said Sakuma. He was practically sprawled over Ryohei, looking at him while pouting. 

"Well, I never said no so it means something~"

"So it's a yes!?"

"I didn't say that though?"

"See! This is why I said Abe-chan is so hard to tell~" Sakuma whined. Ryohei slightly smiled before patting him on the head. 

"Eh~you two are interesting~" said Koji, watching the pair with an amused expression.

"Koji-kun! Try guessing who am I with~?" said Raul with a smirk.

"Eh~That's easy! Miyadate-kun, right?"

"Correct, how can you tell?" asked Miyadate. Raul had an incredulous expression and Meguro was laughing at him.

"Hmm, feeling?" answered Koji. 

"Hey, hey, Koji-kun? How did you know I was looking at you on the rooftop and that Meguro was eavesdropping on you at the faculty room?" asked Abe-chan. 

"That's a secret~ I'm not telling~"

"Ah! I know! You can read people's minds!" Sakuma was close to shouting and Ryohei winced at his volume, shaking his head.

"Oooohhh, that is actually close!" answered Koji.

"Eeeehhhh!??! Really!!??" Shota winced at Sakuma's volume before speaking.

"Koji, aren't you supposed to keep that a secret....?"

"Nah, it's fine, to put it simply, I can feel what others feel and hear some of their thoughts so naturally I know where they are at~" said Koji. They all nodded with awe at his answer with the exception of Shota, who already knew and Fukazawa, who had an unusually serious expression and was half-glaring at Koji. Noticing the change in Fukazawa's expression, Ryohei called out to him.

"Fukka? Is something the matter?" Ignoring the question, Fukazawa spoke with an ice cold tone, suprising everyone with the sudden change. Shota grabbed Koji's arm out of reflex, watching the two with confusion written on his face.

"I'll ask you straight foward then, Mukai Koji, what is your buisness in Tokyo?" 

"To search for Shota-kun?.... ah.... I have nothing to do with that world anymore so please don't look at me like that~" His gaze softened a bit at Koji's answer before replying.

"Sorry about that, do you mind explaining?" Koji looked down at the question before shaking his head.

"Can I go home for today? I don't want to talk anymore....." Glancing at Fukazawa and shaking his head, Shota grabbed Koji's arm pulling him up before guiding him to the stairs.

"Fukka, you can ask him tomorrow if you want, sorry, we're going back today." Fukazawa nodded before everyone bade them goodbye, confused on the situation that unfolded.

.


End file.
